sbwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Machine Guns
Along with the shotguns, these weapons are the most mobile, so you'll want to consider these for any ninja class you want to make. Some of them are almost as versatile as the assault rifles, and one is a contender for the best gun in the game. Call of Duty 4 Sub Machine Guns: MP5: Accuracy: 10 / 12 Damage: 9 / 12 Range: 5+ / 12 Fire Rate: 8 / 12 Mobility: 12 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 30/60 Recoil: low/moderate horizontal/cluster Reload Time: 2.3 seconds / 3.3 empty Good Perks/Attachments: Stopping Power, Steady Aim, Silencer Damage: '''20-40 '''Range: 700-1000 / 350-700 SD Rate of Fire: 800 RPM Penetration: Small / Small Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (2-5) / Crouch (1.75-4.5) / Prone (1.5-4) Another one of the most recognizable guns in video gaming. Very popular worldwide among militaries, law enforcement agencies, and special forces. Like all SMGs, it fires in full auto. The combination of stopping power, fire rate, and accuracy makes this gun another all-purpose weapon in CoD4. Not as good at long range as the M4, it makes up for it in added effectiveness in close quarters. If you like to run around a lot and never spend much time taking long-distance shots, this gun is for you. Skorpion: Accuracy: 11 / 12 Damage: 9 / 12 Range: 3+ / 12 Fire Rate: 9 / 12 Mobility: 12 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 20/60 Recoil: low horizontal Reload Time: 2.4 seconds / 2.67 empty Good Perks/Attachments: Stopping Power, Steady Aim, Bandolier, Red Dot Sight Damage: '''20-50 '''Range: 200-400 / 100-300 SD Rate of Fire: 850 RPM Penetration: Small / Small Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (2-5) / Crouch (1.75-4.5) / Prone (1.5-4) A Czech SMG currently in use in Eastern Europe and several African countries. The accuracy is this gun is impressive, but unfortunately so is the speed at which you'll find yourself reloading. 20 bullets per clip is pitifully small for a gun with this kind of fire rate. You'll need to be really twitchy to make the most of the gun's accuracy within its small effective range. Stopping Power helps make the gun's clip last a bit longer, but either way you should be careful not to spray-and-pray with this one. Mini-Uzi: Accuracy: 9+ / 12 Damage: 9 / 12 Range: 5 / 12 Fire Rate: 10 / 12 Mobility: 12 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 32/64 Recoil: low/moderate vertical Reload Time: 2.4 seconds / 3.5 empty Good Perks/Attachments: Stopping Power, Steady Aim, Bandolier Damage: '''20-30 '''Range: 750-1000 / 350-700 SD Rate of Fire: 950 RPM Penetration: Small / Small Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (2-5) / Crouch (1.75-4.5) / Prone (1.5-4) A compact version of the famous Israeli machine pistol. This gun is great for close-quarters spray, and can pick off medium-range enemies if you need it to. Mainly I see it as a good ninja gun until you get the P90. (Note: You can unlock the Mini-Uzi at Rank 13 Staff Sergeant) AK-47u: Accuracy: 8 / 12 Damage: '''10 / 12 '''Range: '''5 / 12 '''Fire Rate: '''7 / 12 '''Mobility: '''12 / 12 '''Clips Size/Reverse Ammo: '''30/60 '''Recoil: '''low/moderate cluster '''Reload Time: '''2.4 seconds / 3.5 empty '''Good Perks: '''Double Tap, Steady Aim, Bandolier '''Damage: '''20-40 '''Range: 750-1000 / 350-700 SD Rate of Fire: 800 RPM Penetration: Medium / Large Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (2-5) / Crouch (1.75-4.5) / Prone (1.5-4) An SMG version of the AK-74, the AK-47's successor. As the most powerful SMG in the game, this gun is good for pretty much the same function as the Mini-Uzi, with more attention needed for lining up your shots to compensate for the slower fire rate.(Note: The AK-74u is unlocked at Rank 28 1st Lieutenant.) P90: Accuracy: 9+ / 12 Damage: 7 / 12 Range: 5 / 12 Fire Rate: 11 / 12 Mobility: 12 / 12 Clip Size/Reserve Ammo: 50/100 Recoil: low cluster Reload Time: 2.8 seconds / 3.5 empty Good Perks/Attachments: Stopping Power, Steady Aim, Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope Damage: '''20-30 '''Range: 750-1000 / 350-700 SD Rate of Fire: 925 RPM Single Penetration: Small / Small Bullet Location Damage Multiplier: Head (1.4) / Neck: (1.0) / Torso: (1.0) / Stomach: (1.0) / Limbs (1.0) Hip Accuracy: Stand (2-6) / Crouch (1.75-4.5) / Prone (1.5-4) This Belgian bullpup SMG should be familiar to fans of Ghost in the Shell, Stargate SG-1, and Battlefield 2. Once you unlock it, it just might become your favorite weapon. Sometimes I suspect that fully half the people on any given server I join are using this gun. It combines a high rate of fire, some of the lowest recoil of any SMG, great accuracy, decent damage, and a huge clip to be unmatchably lethal in the hands of almost any player. This gun does everything better than the M4 does except for a very slight increase in recoil and a moderate drop in effective range. Every time I use it it just feels easier to rack up kills than with whatever gun I was using before. That said, I tend to avoid it because it feels like an easy button for the game. So use it for whatever role you play in a match, but be mindful that only using this gun (which you'll be tempted to do) makes you miss out on other fun weapons. (The P90 is unlocked at Rank 40 Colonel) BakeR 16:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC)